Various different examples exist in the art for generating a playlist. For example, US Publication Number 2011/0295843 discloses a dynamic generation of contextually aware playlists. In particular, user-centric metrics are used to define and/or refine the generation of a contextually aware media playlist.
As another example, US Publication Number 2010/0228803 discloses methods and systems for merging media. In particular, the process of merging media, according to the publication, includes obtaining a first input from a first media device. The first input comprises first data corresponding to properties of one or more first media files. A second input is obtained from a second media device which comprises second data corresponding to properties of one or more second media files. A merged list is generated comprising one or more first selected media files of the first media files sharing a common property with at least one of the second media files and second selected media files of the second media files sharing the common property. One of the first selected, media files, one of the second selected media files, or both is played.
As another example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,542,816 discloses a system, method and computer program product for automatically selecting, suggesting, and playing music media files. In particular, ambient sensor signals, chronographic information, daily life schedule information, and/or external meteorological information are intelligently correlated with a user's previous music media file selection patterns for predicting future music media file play recommendations to a user of a portable media player. Music media file selection information includes user spontaneous selections of music media files and/or user acceptances or rejections of software suggested music media files. Additionally disclosed are gait matching and/or tempo adjustment in dependence on the received sensor signals and the selection, suggestion and/or automatic play of music media files.
While beneficial for their intended uses, users would also benefit from a media player that dynamically generates a playlist from multiple media sources and also changes its behavior in accordance with user behavior while playing the playlist from the media player.